A Swirling Storm of Night
by Munkman13
Summary: Brittany is all alone in her room in the middle of the night. No Jeanette, No Eleanor. Terrified she turns to a single point for comfort although with great reluctance. After all what could a legal state approved guardian do? Cartoon version. Don't like don't read.


**Ross B. Own munks and ettes I own nothing. Not even this computer.**

The screaming wind tore around the outside of the house. Brittany whimpered before burrowing deeper into her comforter attempting to keep it over her ears and eyes. The storm was relatively calm there all it had done was knock out the electricity. But meanwhile all over the state traffic was backed up and many people were stranded, including unfortunately her sisters. Eleanor at a soccer competition and Jeanette at a science fair with Simon Seville.  
Typically one or the other would not be a problem. Brittany could very easily survive a night alone from her sisters, and if her sisters were with her she could also very easily survive a blackout. But with both at the same time and the rushing wind threatening to break through the windows and spirit her off. She was practically petrified with horror.

A loud bang came from outside causing Brittany to jump into the air before diving back under the covers as a splintering sound reached her ears through the wind. A branch must have fallen, knowing the Miller luck it had probably crushed Ms. Miller's atrocious neon pink car, the old antique barely ran properly anyway.  
Brittany grabbed the flashlight Ms. Miller had thoughtfully provided her on the nightstand, she flicked it on underneath the humid covers and curled into a ball with her arms around her head.  
She wasn't exactly certain where she had gotten her fear of the dark, she had had it since she was a small child back in Australia even with Olivia there with her and her sisters silent nighttime comfort it would still take her hours to finally fall asleep. Maybe it had something to do with being so close to danger living in that nasty old orphanage but it had become ingrained into Brittany. sometimes her fear of the dark made sense such as when they were little and living homeless on the streets of New York, all the assorted people that were possible dangers or rats that could bite a little foreigner in two!

Brittany did not cry, she was too old for that, she did however become very depressed, Jeanette would have a proper word for it melon-something or other. Brittany did not know and frankly she couldn't really care. She was certain of one thing between being alone in a safe bedroom in the middle of the night with darkness surrounding her, perhaps hiding a hidden threat or an approaching danger or being out on the streets of New York with only her sisters and a streetlamp for comfort she would most certainly choose the option that had her with her sisters. Heck she would willingly choose to be back with Olivia and Eleanor and Jeanette back in Australia poisonous creepy crawlies and all.

Olivia, she certainly missed her. Oh yes they wrote each other and talked on the phone but she was across the world and now that they were more grown up and had Ms. Miller as a mother figure Olivia had faded more into the category of a distant older sister especially with the age gap between her and the Chipettes!  
Sighing Brittany curled tighter into a ball and attempted to nestle herself into the mattress allowing it to practically engulf her in its pink frills and lace. Her eyelids felt heavy with the humidity underneath the blankets and she was certain that it was probably ruining her perfectly permed hair, she had spent a bundle getting it just right before heading off to bed as was her nightly ritual, this was before Eleanor called on a friends cell phone saying that the bus was stuck and the team was staying overnight. And Simon called soon afterwards on a pay phone claiming that the hotel would house everyone overnight. The mere memory of the calls and Ms. Millers understanding tone of voice caused Brittany to grow angry and her heart to sink at the same time. How dare Ms. Miller allow her little sisters to stay out in the middle of nowhere! Didn't she care that Brittany would have to be alone all night! Brittany was only alone once when Jeanette was being born and it was a very overrated experience!

A sudden smash from her window destroyed all thoughts of sleep and angry present in her mind. Something shot through the window. Perhaps a branch, or a burglar, or a wild beast hungry for little girl meat!  
With a scream Brittany jumped from bed the flashlight tight in one hand and bolted across the room, her dresser appeared to be a leering mouth, her vanity a hunkered down monster or a bear!  
Slamming the door she sprinted down the hall her feet pitter-pattering on the floor and carpets, she stumbled and sprawled flat for a second her feet tangled up on the carpet, or perhaps an anaconda poised to strike! Brittany untangled herself and escaped to the safety of Ms. Millers bedroom door. she leaned against the frame panting in fear and exhaustion. Suddenly nervous Ms. Miller would think that she was still just a baby and Brittany hated that! But the fading batteries in her flashlight is what she hated more, with a deep in take of air she pushed open the door and tiptoed silently into the room.

She was halfway across the room that smelt of old woman and was filled with piles of frills and knickknacks that had some kind of sentimental value but she certainly didn't know what. Brittany tried her hardest not to wake up Ms. Miller, she would just slip into bed and slip out in the morning before she woke up. The masterful plan as Brittany proudly dubbed it was ripped asunder by a wail of pain and a white bolt of fur jumping for the ceiling.  
"Sorry Kitty!" Brittany squeaked out as she speed walked the rest of the way to the bed that a groggy Ms. Miller was sitting up in rubbing her make up spotted eyes.  
"What? Who's there?" She asked confused and nervously, she had seen the movies of beautiful young woman alone in a house with a stranger!  
"It's just me Ms. Miller." Brittany said as she climbed onto the bed and under the covers switching off her flashlight that had just begun to die.  
"Brittany? Dear what are you doing up?" Brittany's mind raced she had to think up a convincing lie and she doubted saying that Ms. Miller was just having a bizarre dream would cut it.  
"I-ah I wanted to check up on you." Ms. Miller raised a questioning eyebrow "I wanted to make sure that you could sleep with all the um wind?" Brittany finished nervously awaiting Ms. Miller to send her back down the dark hallway to the lonely room. Ms. Miller merely smiled before she said anything.  
"Thank you Brittany and if it's all the same I think I would prefer you sleeping with me here tonight. To er...keep me company." Brittany smiled gratefully before turning onto her side in bed. Ms. Miller gave her head a loving stroke before turning onto her side so that they slept back to back. After a full inure Brittany spoke up.  
"Ms. Miller?"  
"Yes dear?"  
"Thank you." Ms. Miller smiled content in the knowledge that she was at least a halfway decent mother. The last words that Ms. Miller spoke to Brittany before she fell asleep were very simple.  
"Any time dear. Anytime. Goodnight."

**This idea came to me as I remembered that Brittany was afraid of the dark. I apologize if anyone is out of I own nothing.**


End file.
